


Push Your Luck [Fanvid]

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [71]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: Fanvid to After All by Dar Williams





	Push Your Luck [Fanvid]

[download or stream](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rt2bfdl8k2bkuss/Push%20Your%20Luck_Rhea314.mp4?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Vid idea I had ~2004 finally made it a couple of years ago, some issues with source footage quality. 
> 
> Yuki focused.


End file.
